


der magier

by escapethefate



Series: Magician AU series [RivaMika] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren as his usual cinnamon roll, F/M, Magician AU, Mikasa as a smart ass, armin where u at, enjoy, levi as a ???, ooc everything i'm sorry, ooc levi, ooc mikasa, petra mentioned like once, there will be a part two don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapethefate/pseuds/escapethefate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa saw through everything.<br/>She wanted to know why he was tricking everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	der magier

Prompt from tumblr [@anywayimnikki] AO3 account [@[andramion](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FAndramion%2Fworks&t=NDdiYmYzOWI5YzMyMWQ5NzNiMzZjZTIwYTkwZDg3OGY5ZDQ4Yjc0NCxXWnNGd0R4RQ%3D%3D)] thank you!!

all credits to her/him!

was given permission to use prompt don’t sue me

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“We’re going to a _what_?”

“A magic show, Mikasa,” Eren said patiently. 

“What’s a magic show?” Mikasa had never heard of a magic show before. It wasn’t her fault, anyway. Living away from civilisation for fifteen years (until she was taken in by the Yeagers last year after her parents’ demise), she was still learning how live in the city worked. But in her one and a half year of living in the city, she had never heard of a magic show. Until now.

“It’s pretty self-explanatory, Mikasa”—Eren chuckled—“you go to watch someone perform magic.”

“But magic doesn’t exist,” Mikasa argued.

“You’re going to change your way of thinking after this hour,” Eren winked. “Come on, let’s go.” He grabbed his coat and Mikasa did the same, following Eren out into the driveway.

It was snowing, and Mikasa still couldn’t believe how beautiful the city was under a white blanket — it was truly magnificent and Mikasa could not get enough of the view. 

“Watch your step.”

Mikasa stepped lightly, not looking forward to slipping on ice. She made it to the car quickly. Despite how much she loved the magnificent view, she couldn’t stand the cold. She sighed when a burst of hot air hit her when she opened the car door. She scrambled into the passenger seat. “Where is it at?”  
“Er . . . King’s Street.”

Eren pulled out of the driveway and a twenty-minutes ride filled with bickering over which radio channel ensued (“I want some classical!” Mikasa growled, switching it to the classical music channel. “No way! Deathcore,” Eren turned the channel back).

They reached the venue soon enough anyway, and they were greeted with a view of a giant green tent, an emblem of two wings (one blue, one white) overlapping each other pasted proudly on the roof of the tent.

“This is new,” Mikasa commented as she sat in her seat beside Eren.

“But the atmosphere’s great, right?” Eren grinned up childishly at her. 

“It . . . It is,” Mikasa admitted. The tent was warm, and the audience inside were all buzzing with activity. An air of excitement and merriment hung over them; little children were screaming and smiling — and it was so infectious Mikasa felt a smile of her own stretching across her lips. 

“You’re gonna love this show, I promise.”

Right as Eren said that, the lights dimmed out. Several children squealed in surprise. A bright spotlight clicked on, illuminating a circle of the stage. A puff of purple smoke exploded and a silhouette emerged from behind it. Gasps resounded throughout the audience. 

Mikasa didn’t see the surprise in that. Wasn’t it obvious he had just appeared from a trapdoor? 

Mikasa turned to question him about it, but he was too entranced in the show to even pay attention to Mikasa.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the performer. And then she realised _She didn’t know his name._

“Eren?” she nudged him.

“Hm?” His gaze was fixed on the stage.

“What’s his name?” 

“Levi Ackerman.”

Ackerman? So they shared the same last name. Interesting.

She diverted her attention back to the stage — he now had a top hat out and a typical magician’s wand (black, white ends) which he was waving in his right hand. He tapped his hat once, twice —

A canary shot out, circled the tent a few rounds before head-diving back into the hat.

The children squealed in delight, the adults clapped generously.

Mikasa still didn’t find it entertaining. The canary was _obviously_ a mechanical machine — did no one realise?

After a few more hat tricks (which Mikasa also saw through all, by the way), he tossed his hat backstage and clapped twice. 

A beautiful lady, wearing a red corset that hugged her figure with fishnet stockings came strutting out, pulling a box behind her. 

She placed the box in front of Levi and Levi lifted the door. Mikasa noticed how only _half_ the box was revealed. The other half was still covered with the lid.

His assistant climbed in, and Mikasa noticed how she didn’t stretch her legs, but instead, kept them bent and tucked in as much as she could. Her head popped out from the end, and not too soon, her legs emerged from the other side.

Levi closed the lid.

He reached underneath the box and pulled out a chainsaw. Then, he started sawing the box in half at its half-way mark.

Mikasa immediately saw through it: There was _two_ women in the box, hence why the lid was only opened halfway. 

Levi then wheeled the half with Petra’s face protruding from away from the other half, and Petra’s acting was great: Her face depicted fear. 

The children started screaming in awe. They all believed this was _real_.

At this realisation, Mikasa felt a sudden urge of anger. Why was Levi tricking them into believing his tricks were real? What would happen if the children found out magic wasn’t real — did he not realise how heartbroken and disappointed they’d be?

_I’m going to have a talk with him later on._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Was that good, Mikasa?” Eren asked, eager for her response.

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad at all,” Mikasa uttered. Before Eren could ask if anything was wrong, Mikasa stood up abruptly from her seat and said, “I’m going to the restroom. I’ll meet you in the car.” And she walked off before Eren could object.

She didn’t head for the bathroom. Instead, she made a detour and headed for the backstage door. Well, more like she tried finding it (she didn’t know exactly where it was).

After much walking around the tent, she saw printed words above a door:

 

**BACKSTAGE ENTRANCE.**

 

**NO ENTRY TO UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL**

 

Mikasa didn’t see any guards around, so she pushed the door open — and found it unlocked. _What a stupid idea._ She entered and closed the door softly behind her. She found herself in a hallway with several more doors. She assumed Levi would have a room of his own, so she walked farther down. She came across **PETRA RAL** and knew she was near Levi’s door.

She wasn’t wrong as, a few more doors down later, she found a door marked **LEVI ACKERMAN**.

Unauthorised or not, Mikasa pushed open the door. 

Levi immediately looked up from where he was removing his make-up, and glared at Mikasa through his mirror.

“Who the hell are you?”

Ah. So he’s a jerk outside of performing.

Mikasa did not respond but instead closed the door. She leaned against it and coolly said, “I see through your tricks.”

Levi’s eyes widened for a second, but they returned to their narrow state a second later. “Prove it.”

“The box you sawed it half? There was two women in the box —”

“I’ve heard enough!” Levi’s face was paler now, and his face flashed disbelief. “How did you . . . No one has figured out before . . .” He mumbled more to himself, before he stared Mikasa in the eyes. “Would you like become my assistant?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“You know, since you know my tricks and all —”

“No thank you,” Mikasa answered dryly. “I’m not interested in becoming your assistant. Your lovely Petra is enough.

“Anyway, my main question is: Why do you trick everyone like that? Especially the kids. Do you know how heartbroken they’re going to be when they find out your ‘magic’ is fake?”

Levi sighed. “I know. But I love seeing them smile. When they gasp or squeal in awe at the tricks — it’s so heartwarming. Knowing that I’m able to bring joy to these children — even if for just this short while — it’s a wonderful feeling. The best feeling in the entire world.” A small smile slipped onto Levi’s face. “I know they’re going to be heartbroken and thoroughly disappointed in the future. But what if we don’t think about the future and focus on the now? Focus on their joy _now_ rather than their disappointment _later_?”

Mikasa was speechless, to say the least. “I . . .” Levi was right. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s alright.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. “Focus on the now.”

Mikasa couldn’t resist it. A smile of her own stretched across her lips. “Yes. The now.” 

 

**____________________**

 

 

“Hey Mikasa. That was fast,” Eren commented as he started the engine.

“It was? I didn’t realise.” 

“Are you okay?” Mikasa was staring at him with a concerned expression.

“I’m perfectly fine, why do you ask?” 

“. . .You’re grinning. Nice toilet break?”

Mikasa felt her grin stretch wider. 

_“The best.”_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that was it!!  
> once again thank you to @andramion on AO3 for letting me use this prompt!  
> there will be a part two to this which i will (hopefully) upload soon. :-)
> 
> "der magier" means "the magician" in German - at least i hope i got it right. if not, please correct me. thank you!


End file.
